Wotwiki:Category index/archive
For expediency, if a Category: and an article of the same name are to coexist, then the Category can transclude the article verbatim using }}. At your discression, this can later be replaced with a smaller summary of what the article describes. People/Characters Rule of thumb: Phrase these subcategories to be as general as possible. Avoid creating compound categories out of distinct concepts such as "Male Forsaken", "Tairen Lords", etc. If membership in one category such as "Aes Sedai" implies membership in another category such as "Channellers", then and only then should the former be a subcategory of the later.' * People (was Characters) ** Women *** Dreamers *** Ladies **** Queens **** ''these seem to be multicats of Nobility/Royalty with Women. nae'blis (talk) *** Roofmistresses **** how many will be here? What if they're just under Category:Aiel and Category:Women? nae'blis (talk) **** It's not terribly necessary, but I'd like to have a list. It can be inlined to Roofmistresses if you prefer. Gherald *** Windfinders *** Women's Circle **** too Two-Rivers-centric... nae'blis (talk) **** It's not terribly necessary, but I'd like to have a list. It can be inlined to Two Rivers if you prefer. Gherald *** Wise Ones *** A fair amount of subcategories in "Channelers" belong under here as well, but that list is ommited for brevity. ** Men *** maybe these can be category redirects, for specific people to be categorized as? **** guess I'll have to read up on what category redirects would accomplish --Gherald 15:14, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) *** Asha'man *** Blademasters *** Children of the Light *** Clan Chiefs *** Lords *** Red Hand *** Village Council *** Warders **** With apologies to Birgitte. Gherald **** this is a not inconsequential exception, but I think it's okay. nae'blis (talk) *** Generals **** but are all generals men? What about the women who lead armies in the Borderlands, and in the Trolloc Wars? nae'blis(talk) ***** I don't know of any offhand. Would they call themselves Generals? --Gherald 15:36, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) Channelers * Channelers ** Asha'man ** Forsaken ** Innate ability *** Maybe Born channelers, or something that sounds better. nae'blis (talk) *** I don't have an opinion yet, it was just a placeholder name. Gherald *** I hate Sparkers as a term. nae'blis (talk) *** damane ** Learned ability *** or Trained channelers, or something nae'blis (talk) *** sul'dam **marath'damane *** I'm '''not' cool with lumping everyone who can channel in the Westlands under the Seanchan prejudicial heading...'' nae'blis (talk) *** Egwene Dreampt of Seanchan attacking the tower, so I figure it's relevant in a mildly humorous way. Gherald *** Accepted **** under Aes Sedai, maybe? nae'blis (talk) **** Not unless they have been raised. Gherald **** But they're not a standalone category of channelers, only women in the White Tower. nae'blis (talk) *** Kin *** Novices **** see above? Maybe a superheading Category:Women of the White Tower, which would include Laras, Mistress of the Kitchens? nae'blis (talk) **** That's too long, but a White Tower affiliation of some sort might be useful. Aes Sedai and Warder subcategories would go under it. Gherald *** Wilders *** Aes Sedai **** Blue Ajah **** Brown Ajah **** Red Ajah **** Gray Ajah **** Green Ajah **** White Ajah **** Yellow Ajah **** Black Ajah ** ''NB: None of the subcategories currently listed under "Women" belong here, because not all their members can channel.'' Gherald Nationalities and Races * Nationalities and Races ** duh, thank you! nae'blis (talk) ** Does Races and Nationalities "sound" better? maybe a trivial consideration, but I wonder. --Gherald 15:46, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) ** Actually yeah, I like that better. Gives more importance to the bigger distinction. nae'blis (talk) ** Seanchan *** The Blood ** Tuatha'an ** Atha'an Miere *** Cargo Masters *** Wavemistresses *** Windfinders *** Sailmistresses ** Aiel *** Clan Chiefs *** Roofmistresses *** Avoid a Category:Aiel Societies. That would imply Category:Aiel Clans, and would just lead to pointless further subdivisions Gherald *** I'm not sure I agree, but okay for now. nae'blis (talk) *** Maidens *** Red Shields *** Wise Ones *** (list of other societies) *** (list of clan subcategories and their sept subcategories) ** Andor ** Carhein ** Illian ** Tear ** Borderlands *** Shienar ** (add other nationalities as needed) ** Ogier ** Aelfinn ** Eelfinn ** Wolves ** Shadowspawn Skills or Trades * Skills ** this seems to be getting overly specific - what about something like Category:Trades? nae'blis (talk) ** (later) Okay, I think I'm seeing the point of this now, but we should make a clear dinstiction between Nationalities/Races, Organizations, and whatever this is called. At least at the top level... obviously there will be crosslinks the deeper you go. nae'blis (talk) ** Blacksmiths ** Combat *** or perhaps Battle ? Gherald *** Archers *** Cavalry *** Green Ajah *** Knife-throwers *** Spearmen **** can we find a gender-neutral term? what about Far Dareis Mai? nae'blis (talk) *** Swordsmen **** Same here, but the only ones I can think of are Cha Faile. nae'blis (talk) **** Blademasters **** Warders ***** I don't see a need for this here. nae'blis (talk) ***** It's not "needed", but AFAIK offhand it is accurate. We don't have to list in this index, but I would be inclined to categorize both the Warder article and Warders categories under Swordsmen Gherald *** Staffers **** who? People who wield staves? nae'blis (talk) ** Entertainers *** damane **** this isn't a skill, it's a classification. nae'blis (talk) **** Right, but the lights thing they do is notable, so I think the link is relevant. Gherald **** Hmmm, okay, maybe. Still have to think about this whole cat. nae'blis (talk) *** Illuminators *** Musicians **** Bards and Gleemen ***** why have a category with only one subcategory? nae'blis (talk) ***** Rand al'Thor will be in this category (lots of flute playing, remember?) .... among others. We can classify Thom and Asmo under Musicians if you prefer, and ommit the Bard&Gleemen. I'd like to avoid Category:Musicians_Bards_and_Gleemen, you see. Or we could climb even further up and only use Entertainers. We only know one or two Illuminators, right? Illuminators was your category, and is what motivated me to create Entertainers and flesh it out with Musicians and Bards. Gherald ***** Actually I've readded Illuminators under (voluntary) Organizations), below. nae'blis (talk) ** Sailors ** Servants ** Talents ** Stones ** Government *** Is Government really a subclass of Skill/Trade? nae'blis (talk) *** Grey Ajah **** these Ajah cross-categorizations are silly IMO. nae'blis (talk) **** Strange, I think they serve a very clear purpose. If I'm looking for articles about Government, Combat/Battle, or Espionage, I may very well be interested in information about which Ajah tends to focus on that area.... Gherald ***Nobility **** Ladies **** Lords *** Royalty **** The Blood **** Kings **** Queens *** Village Council **** maybe Councils, to encompass things like the Council of Nine? nae'blis (talk) **** Mayors *** Women's Circle **** see above under People nae'blis (talk) **** Wisdoms ** Espionage *** Blue Ajah **** see above under Gray Ajah nae'blis (talk) *** Daes Dae'mar Organizations * Category:Organizations ** name subject to change - these are all organizations by choice, as contrasts with Nationalities and Races * Illuminators * Wavemistresses * Windfinders * Sailmistresses * Asha'man or * Black Tower * Aes Sedai or * White Tower * Children of the Light * Band of the Red Hand * Darkfriends ** Black Ajah ** Forsaken Places * Places ** ''this category needs a lot of work to make sense… do we organize from the top down, or cross-categorize? Do we go by nationality or size? ** Maps ** Nations ** Historical ** '' Things that fall under the compound category "Historical Nations" should simply be characterized under both of the above. Historical can also be used for Characters, items, etc.'' Gherald ** So Historical has underneath it Nations (the category)? How does that help find Caralain, for example? nae'blis ---- *** No, Historical does not have Category:Nations under it, just individual articles about nations that also happen to be historical. Redirects from the Forsaken's given names, for instance, should also be classified under Category:Historical. *** Maybe you think Category:Historical will grow to big. If you think it is necessary, we could have a layout like: **** Places ***** Nations ****** Historical nations **** People ***** Historical people **** Events ***** Historical events **** Historical ***** Historical nations ***** Historical people ***** Historical events *** ...etc --Gherald 14:18, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) *** Okay, I think I get it. We should probably use lists for some of the multicats, like list of Aiel, and list of historical nations. nae'blis (talk) 15:54, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) ---- ** Andor ** Borderlands ** etc… ** Cities ** Towns ** Category:Villages ** Extradimensional places ** Landmarks ** Geology Items * Items ** Angreal ** Sa'angreal ** Ter'angreal ** Power-wrought *** Above cats also cross-listed under One Power ** Weapons ** Armor and clothes ** Ships ** Flags Events * Events ** Wars *** Battles **** Skirmishes ***** probably encompassed in Battles. Will we ever have separate articles on these? nae'blis (talk) ***** I thought it might be nice to categorize every chapter summary wherin there there is a relatively minor fight scene (and the major ones as Battles). It's not super important, though. Gherald Concepts * Concepts ** Prophecies ** Laws and customs ** Titles ** Old Tongue ** One Power *** Talents ** ta'veren Other * Books ** The sub-categories will include plot summaries, analysis, and discussions of that nature. Gherald ** See Current events for why I think these are unnecessary, at least currently. nae'blis (talk) #The Eye of the World #The Great Hunt #The Dragon Reborn #The Shadow Rising #The Fires of Heaven #Lord of Chaos #A Crowne of Swords #The Path of Daggers #Winter's Heart #Crossroads of Twilight #Knife of Dreams #A Memory of Light #New Spring ** Analysis *** gender roles, speculation, etc? * Creators ''Real world authors of content related to the series, such as illustrations, etc. nae'blis (talk) * Tie-ins Things like the d20 RPGm, the computer game, fan fiction? nae'blis (talk) Administrative * Cleanup * Help * Policies * Proposals * Redirects (doesn't work as intended at present) * Stubs * Category:Need references See Also * namespace=14}} Currently existing category pages * — List of all categories currently being used, irregardless of whether they yet exist. * *